CENICIENTO-ZIM
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Una malvada madrastra con loser compañia, un par de altos reyes, singulares personajes y parejas, la infaltable princesa y un explotado doncello en el baile del siglo. ZaTr. Tributo a "Once Upon a Time"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola linduras. Antes que nada este es un ZaTr tributo al creativo fic " ** _Once Upon a Time" de_ mi colega talentosa y malevola " _kedakai-Kokoro" Alias ¡Mali! (Perdon por no avisarte pero queria que fuera sorpresa, y esto era lo que terminaba la noche que me asutate X3) No podia retirarme de la pag sin realizarle un tributo a tu refrescante arte linda n.n y me dite esta idea hace meses, jajaja existen muchas versiones de la Cenicienta XD conoscamos esta jamas contada._****_

 _ ** ** _Nota: Me parecio largo asi que lo publique en dos caps._****_

 _ ** ** _Aviso: Si algo esta salido de contexto (Todo) es porque es Parodia._****_

 _Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

 **"CENICIENTO-ZIM"**

 **Capitulo 1:**

En un muy pequeño pueblo de esos donde todas las personas se conocen, había habido un matrimonio de la noche a la mañana por un arranque oh capricho de la juventud, que vivía sumergido en gritos constantes. Todos sabían que era por el carácter de esa mujer amargada que siendo tan joven su amargura como su nombre la así verse mayor, con su eterno ceño fruncido, y sus prematuras canas acomodadas en un alto moño, su vestimenta siempre era de un intenso color negro como su podrida alma, siendo vestido tipo de viuda hasta los pies y mangas largas.

Poco se supo un verano que su esposo desapareció. Muchos creían que el respéctame profesor Membrana (Profesor porque era maestro de la única escuela del pueblo sin nombre) había sido asesinado por esa escalofriante mujer de piel amarillenta, en una de sus matutinas discusiones. Otros más chismosos afirmaban que escapo con la joven bibliotecaria de cabellera larga castaña y ojos del mismo color, que para nada es una representación de la que esta narrando esto...

Dejando en mayores amarguras a Bitters, con dos hijos acuestas, y uno solo de parte de su ahora ex (Por abandono de hogar) esposo. Odiaba con todo su ser a ese maldito alíen de ojos rubís por no llevar su sangre (Alienígena que le hicieron creer a Membrana ser su hijo una de sus tantas aventuras de una noche, que tuvo en su tiempo de juventud, cuando salía a rumbear a las fiestas del pueblo)

—¡CENICIENTO-ZIM!.

Grito la horrible mujer, en la pequeña sala de la choza cayéndose donde habitaban.

—¡Mande, repulsiva madre-humana!. La cual cada día amanece el doble de asquerosamente-fea.

Dijo para si lo último en tono bajo, un joven Irken con vestimenta de vil mozo formada de remiendos, en conjunto con un gastado delantal de color rosa, estampado con corazoncitos sonrientes. Esos pequeños detalles mezclados con la sobre explotación de sus días humillaban su imponente orgullo. Su lugar en lo que tuviera que ser un acogedor hogar era el de sirvienta andante de esa choza, que con todo su empeño mantenía impecable.

A pesar de la mala vida que llevaba nuestro Ceniciento-Zim, con el trabajo más que de sirvienta esclavo de esa mujer y sus dos insoportables medios hermanos (Uno robot y el otro humano) el ojos rubís era muy hermoso con ese par de rebeldes joyas en su rostro color verde manzana. Habiendo sido el primogénito y favorito de su padre, recibió todas las atenciones de él, volviéndolo sin notarlo egocéntrico a un nivel alto, acompañado de orgullo y garbo. Orgullo que le tocaba ahogar con esa escalofriante madrastra, que en este instante lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡NI CREAS QUE NO TE OI, APENDICE SIN FUTURO!.

Grito la de canas asiendo al joven sudar frio.

—¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar madre-humana!, ¡PORQUE NO LO SOY!.

Escupió las palabras, y realmente, en serio escupió un poco su cara.

—No permitiré que un bueno para nada mantenido como ¡TÚ! Ande holgazaneando por toda la choza, ¡Vete a limpiar los cuartos, el granero, los pisos, reparar el techo, barrer la tierra del patio, ordeñar el ornitorrinco, bañar la vaca de dos cabezas y el mini-dinosaurio, prepara el desayuno, almuerzo, cena, y comida para todo el mes, arreglar la antena de cable, roba internet para las PCs, configura los celulares de bandas abiertas, y has todo lo que tus inútiles medios hermanos no sean capases de hacer, como cepillarse los dientes y conseguir "Me gustas" en el facebook, ya que son un par de don nadies que nadie los pela! Sobretodo el que es idéntico al poca cosa de tu padre.

Termino de decir con una malvada sonrisa de cinismo en su escalofriante rostro, satisfecha de ver el odio crecer en ese par de rubís. Estaba consiente que entre tantas humillaciones y sobre explotaciones, lo que menos soportaba ese alíen en su único órgano era que hablaran mal de su padre.

Ceniciento-Zim vio como su fea madrastra se retiraba al segundo piso de la choza después de arrojarle una cubeta con agua enjabonada y un trapeador, cerca de su cara.

—¡AAGRRR!, ¡Que le pudo haber visto mi padre-humano a esa bruja engusanada cochina!, ¡LA DETESTO!.

Decía mordiéndose un labio, empezando a trapear.

—No lo culpo por haberse largado.

Apretó los dientes con su mandíbula rabioso, analizando que hoy le tocaba el cuádruple de cosas de las que hizo ayer.

—Pero...

Se detuvo en su labor, sacando esas palabras de su garganta con melancolía.

—Se le olvido llevarse a Ceniciento-Zim con él...

Susurro al vacío, sintiendo un punzante dolor en su squidly-spooch.

—¡Squeak!.

Ese chillido asiendo choque en el sistema auditivo de sus antenas logro calmarlo, viendo al par de robots construidos a mano por su padre, que aparte de profesor también poseía la gracia de construir vida artificial.

Esos androides le recordaban que no estaba solo, que su padre le dejo a un par de asistentes, oh mejor dicho guardianes para acompañarlo en sus días. Ellos si estaban bien construidos, nada que ver con el hermanito menor de metal que tanto deseaba para no hablar solo su cabezón medio hermano, y por ser el primero construido por su padre estaba más que defectuoso.

Ceniciento-Zim medio sonrió al sentir que la Uci de ojos rojos y orejas de ratón de nombre Mimi, rosaba con su cabecita de metal una de sus piernas, queriendo parecer una minina intentándole levantar el animo a su Amo. A la vez que el robot color morado ovalado con cuernitos de la ruina y orejas de ratón, llamado Mini-Alce, flotaba a su alrededor chillando, queriendo parecer un ratón-alce-volador.

El ojos rubís estaba apunto de abrazarlos y decirles que los amaba, cuando raciono apartándolos con brusquedad de él.

—¡SUFICIENTE! Esto es muy cursi tratándose de Ceniciento-Zim. Pero bueno Ceniciento-Zim entiende que sienta la gran necesidad de alabar a su Amo por su increíble grandeza ¡Soy tan sorprendente!.

Grito extendiendo los brazos en lo alto. Ambos robots giraron los ojos, conocían bien al supuesto hijo de su creador, y a si lo amaban con todos sus circuitos.

—¡CENICIENTO-ZIM!.

Ese grito evaporo el leve calor fraternal, irritando al mencionado.

—¡Donde estas monstruo escamoso del espacio!, ¡Hoy te toca organizar mis ositos de gomita encantado por gomosidad!.

El piel verde ahogo un grito de cólera, dirigido a ese humano de cabeza tamaño de pista extremadamente grande, subiendo las escaleras seguido de sus androides.

—¡LO HICE AYER, MONO DIB!.

Reclamo, entrando al cuarto de su más que odiado medio hermano. Desde siempre existió una rivalidad entre ellos, como si hubieren nacido con el propósito de odiarse.

Dib el medio hermano menos feo, tenía motivos de sobar para sentirse miserable en su corta vida. Podría ser el mejor vestido de los tres y el más inteligente también, pero de nada le serbia si era tachado de insano por alegar con su alma que los extraterrestres, pies grandes, yetis, saibor, y demás creaturas sobrenaturales y místicas etc, planeaban algo contra la raza humana, una corazonada en su sexto sentido de investigador de lo paranormal lo asía dudar de la supuesta paz entre las especies, no solo del pueblo sino de la Tierra. Sumándole a su desdicha que todos le decían cabezón cuando según él su cabeza era de tamaño normal (Ya le vendría bien cambiar el aumento de sus lentes)

—Lo hiciste mal.

Dijo el ojos ámbar, arrojándole la caja de ositos de gomita encantados a la cara, para después desarreglar todo el cuarto frente al molesto Irken.

—Tampoco arréglate bien mi cuarto basura espacial.

Sonrió de manera burlona, viendo al piel verde con fuego en sus ojos.

—¡CENICIENTO-ZIM LO HIZO TODO AYER Y LO ACABAS DE DESARREGLAR TÚ, DIB COSA!.

Sintió como caía de golpe al duro suelo de madera a causa de una enorme pila de ropa sucia que le arrojo el humano Dib.

—Mientras mas ocupado estés menos tiempo tendrás de planear con las otras especies la conquista de la Tierra.

Dijo con su tan suyo tono obsesivo compulsivo.

—¡ESTAS LOCO!.

Le grito Ceniciento-Zim, ahogándose debajo de la mal oliente ropa.

—¡Claro que dicen que estoy loco! Es lo que siempre dicen de los visionarios. Sin importar que tanto haga para defender a la Tierra nadie parece reconoce mis esfuerzos para salvarlo de la gran amenaza que representa tu especie y las muchas otras que creen engañarme con su supuesta paz, ¡Pero un día me lo agradecerán!, ¡Todos me lo agradecerán...!.

Un tercero termino con el discurso diario del ojos ámbar, entrando corriendo en el techo y las paredes al cuarto, llenando todo de lodo por estar cubierto de él.

—¡Adivinen quien hizo waffles!.

Grito alegremente el Uci defectuoso ojos azules mecánicos, bajando del techo, sacudiéndose el lodo como si fuese un perrito terminando de ensuciar todo.

—¡GIR!, ¡Cuantas veces Ceniciento-Zim te tiene que decir QUE NO ENTRES LLENO DE LODO A LA CHOZA!.

Logro escapar rabioso de la montaña de ropa sucia, apretando sus puños casi incrustándose sus garras en la piel, viendo furico a su medio hermano robótico. El cual solo sonreía con sus ojos cerrados y lengua salida de lado.

—¡Oye! No le grites a mi hermano poca inteligencia artificial pero más inteligencia que la tuya Cenizo.

—¡CENICIENTO-ZIM!.

—Como sea. Mejor empieza a limpiar que conociendo a Gir debió rodar por toda la choza llenándola de lodo, y dejando un desastre en la cocina por los waffles de jabón y maní.

Sentencio el de cabellos negros al explotado doncello, saliendo del cuarto con Gir que se atorzonaba cuatro waffles en la boca, hablando entre si.

—Apresúrate Gir, debemos grabar al pie grande instructor de gimnasio del pueblo usando la banda reductiva, se que planea algo malvado en ello.

—¡Yay! Y podremos subirlo a facebook para obtener nuestro primer ¡Me gusta!.

—No me recuerdes a esa red social... la otra vez me traumaron con una imagen de Shadow besándose con Shrek.

Ceniciento-Zim escuchaba como sus repulsivas voces desaparecían en el pasillo, en lo que limpiaba el lodo de las paredes a regañadientes, con ayuda de los pequeños robots orejas de ratón, preparándose para cada deber de ese nauseabundo día, preguntándose dentro de si cuando este tormento acabaría.

* * *

 **~Mientras lejos de ahí. En el reino del más alto poder~**

En una habitación de uso de entrenamientos especiales, para los guardias del castillo. Una fémina altanera de bellos ojos morados, practicaba con una filosa espada entre sus ¿Delicadas? Manos, la cual maneja con una habilidad que no la hizo tardarse ni medio segundo en convertir en triza cada muñeco de entrenamiento, desacomodándose su corona, viéndose mover la frondosa falda de su esponjoso vestido del color de sus ojos. Vestido que a pesar de estar hecho a su medida de manos de exclusivo modista la incomodaba en lo que asía.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡Tonto vestido!.

Arrojo lejos la espada, bajando arisca sus risadas antenas frustrada, ni destrozar todo el castillo la relajaría.

—Sabes bien que no estas molesta por lo incomodo del vestido en movimientos de ataque, sino por lo que tus tíos te comunicaron.

Escucho la voz de su asistente real a sus espaldas, se voltio observando a la joven humana de cabellos purpuras hasta los hombros, con su típico vestido sombrío gótico del color tan bello del vacío negro, jugando como de costumbre su esclavo dos entre sus pálidas manos.

—Me conoces demasiado Gazlene.

La Irken se cruzo de brazos, con expresión seria.

—Por lo tanto doy por hecho que apoyaras mi posición que no necesito un esposo que me proteja.

La ojos achinados rompió su concentración un leve segundo, para echarle un vistazo a los destrozos hechos por la espada manejada por las manos de la no-frágil princesa, a la que desde que recordaba le serbia. Sin dudas un esposo estaría para protegerse de ella... no para protegerla.

—Cierto.

Respondió secamente, regresando su mirada ámbar a su venerado video-juego.

—Pero más que un inútil esposo que te proteja, este es un asunto real.

La fémina mirada altanera frunció el ceño, como odiaba esos malditos protocolos reales, entre ellos del que recientemente se entero, tener que casarse teniendo la edad para darle un heredero al reino. Apretó sus puños cubiertos por finos guantes morados hasta sus codos.

—Si tantas ganas tiene el reino de un smeet heredero ¡Porque no se lo piden a mis tíos! De por si no es común que solo anden juntos cada hora del día.

Juraba que escucharía una medio risa de parte de su gótica asistente por su comentario, pero en vez de eso escucho el sonido de un par de gargantas aclarándose a unos pasos de la puerta abierta.

—Muy graciosa princesa Tak.

Dijo con acides uno de los altos reyes Irken ojos purpuras majestuosamente vestido, caminando firme para no dejar caer su gloriosa corona de su omnisciente cabeza. Se acerco a su sobrina para acomodar bien la suya entre sus rizadas antenas.

—Déjame recordarte que tus tíos son hermanos para que insinúes esas barbaridades, sobrina.

Dijo irritado el otro alto rey de ojos rojos, vestido igualmente de majestuoso, caminando igual de erguido para que su imponente corona siguiera sobre su omnipresente cabeza, quito las arugas del vestido de su altanera sobrina hechas por sus bruscos movimientos con la espada. Podrían mandarle hacer un traje especial para sus practicas, pero el protocolo real estipulaba que una princesa siempre debía usar de esos finos vestidos.

—Hoy no se sabe.

Les contesto con completa seriedad, todo este asunto de su forzosa boda la tenia de un pésimo humor.

—¡Déjate de tonterías sobrina! Venímos a informarte que los príncipes Skoodge, Vesícula, niño cerdo, niño viejo, Nny, cabeza de mesa, Erick la masa, nos pidieron tu mano.

Comunico el ojos rojos.

—Tu deber es elegir uno de ellos. La boda debe realizarse lo antes posible.

Purpura saco unos títeres de su pak representando a él y su hermano, junto a un pequeño smeet ojos de botón.

—De esa forma cumples con tu deber de princesa, les darás un heredero al reino y a nosotros un sobrino-nieto a quien mal criar, enseñándole los placeres de comer donas y declararles la guerra a otros reinos, matando y esclavizando a cientos.

Termino de decir con una amplia sonrisa abrazando los títeres. Si a estas alturas él y su hermano no habían contraído matrimonio (Quedando solterones) no teniendo descendencia, amenos la idea de un sobrino-nieto los consolaba.

Ambos reyes se habían hecho cargo de su sobrina de ojos morados a las pocas horas de nacer, ya que ese día que solo debió haber sido de alegrías se lleno de tristezas, por la aparición de una horrible bestia que devoro de un solo bocado a él alto rey Spork, y la alta reina Miyuki (Se cree que esa bestia venia de otra dimensión, y fue creada por un gran idiota)

Los dos reyes borraron la sonrisa posándose en sus verdes rostros por pensar en su sobrino-nieto, al notar que su sobrina incrustaba sus propias garras salidas del guante en la falda de su vestido, por escuchar los nombres de los príncipes con los que sus tíos pretendían casarla.

—¡DEBEN ESTAR BROMIANDO SI CREEN QUE ME CASARE CON UNO DE ESOS IDIOTAS!, ¡PRIMERO ME ATRAVIESO YO MISMA CON MI ESPADA!.

El ojos purpuras le susurro a su hermano.

—Te dije que era mala idea regalarle algo tan violento desde su infancia Irken.

Rojo le resto importancia a lo que decía su hermano, viendo a los ojos místicos de su sobrina a la vez que la tomaba de los hombros. Siendo él rey más coherente de los dos, no podía permitir tanta revelación de la histérica princesa.

—No estamos bromeando Tak Irken. Oh te casas con uno de los príncipes oh...

Recordó que otro protocologo real era valido en una situación como esta.

—¿Oh que?.

Pregunto la fémina, subiendo las antenas.

—Oh eliges tu misma con quien casarte en un baile organizado en el palacio, con las puertas abiertas para los jóvenes del pueblo.

—¿Así que tendría que elegir entre casarme con un príncipe desconocido con apariencia de gay pasivo, a casarme con un pobretón desconocido del pueblo pero seleccionado por mi?.

Rojo asistió, mientras Purpura los veía atento. Tak no tuvo que pensarlo tanto, si tenia una noche para elegir ella misma el aborigen masculino con el que pasaría el resto de su existencia en un ridículo baile, lo tomaba.

—Acepto el baile tío.

Dijo con firmeza, viendo como una sonrisa satisfecha se pintaba en el rostro de su tío, al igual que en el de los ojos purpuras.

—Excelente. En ese caso ¡Gazlene!.

La mencionada levanto su mirada de su video-juego, dejando de estar a recostada en la pared donde estuvo callada durante la pequeña reunión familiar.

—Hum.

—Dile a tu padre que como el anunciador real debe dar aviso al pueblo del baile que se realizara mañana.

Dijo en tono majestuoso el soberano rey rojo. Gaz giro los ojos molesta, odiaba ese tipo de festejos reales, siempre llenos de gorrones que comían de gratis, más de un idiota la invitaba a bailar y obviamente lo terminaba mandando al hospital. Pero ni modo, como asistente de la princesa su deber era estar con ella. Salió de la habitación después de hacer una leve reverencia, insultando a sus altezas en su cabeza.

—¡Una fiesta!.

Grito emocionado el ojos purpuras.

—Necesitaremos comida, música, decoración, y maquinas de humo con laser. ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Terminando de decir la palabra un laser ataco uno de sus ojos viniendo de ningún lugar aparente, asiéndolo gritar retorciéndose en el suelo. En lo que su hermano lo auxiliaba, la de mirada altanera se preguntaba como seria el joven que erigiría.

—Solo con que no sea tan idiota.

Susurro para si, viendo al horizonte por la ventana de la habitación.

* * *

 **~Mientras de vuelta en la choza de Ceniciento-Zim~**

Después de estar más que molido por casi haber acabado con sus repulsivos deberes del día. Se encontraba luchando en vano en logra que el carbón se volviera blanco con lejía y utensilios de limpieza, para que se vieran limpios como el resto de la choza. Por más que sus androides le explicaron que eso era imposible, él les grito que siendo Ceniciento-Zim (Por lo tanto el mejor del universo) puede realizar lo imposible.

—¡Estúpido carbón!, ¡ACLARATE!, ¡ACLARATE CARBON DEL MAL!, ¡CARBON DEL MAL!.

El sonido de una pesuña tocando la puerta término con sus reclamos asía a el carbón. El bello y maltratado doncello abrió la vieja puerta junto a sus robots, topando la mirada con un cerdo humanoide, de casi dos metros, vestido con un elegante smokin.

—¿Quien puercas eres?.

Pregunto el ojos rubís, serrando y abriendo más un ojo. La creatura se quito el sombrero de copa que reposaba en su cabeza porcina.

—Buenas tardes joven. Mi nombre es el Chancho oscuro, anunciador real del reino del más alto poder. Se me encomendó avisar de puerta en puerta que mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta en el palacio, en ella la princesa Tak tomara a un joven por esposo.

Dijo con voz gruesa, y un aura oscura rodeándolo.

—Y todos los jóvenes del pueblo están invitados.

Termino de decir sonriendo, bajando el aura de maldad porcina. Entrego una invitación entre las manos del ojos rubís que procesaba todo lo escuchado, y se retiro elegantemente.

—¿Fiesta?, ¿Tomar esposo?, ¿Princesa?.

El pequeño Irken vestido tipo Oliver Twist (Pero con delantal rosa) sonrió con sus afilados dientes viendo la invitación color morada con el símbolo real Irken en una de sus esquinas. Sus ojos magentas semejantes a los rubís brillaron con ilusión, se miraba en esa fiesta bailando con la princesa, por que si él era él mejor se merecía lo mejor, ¿Y que mejor que una dócil, frágil, femenina princesa?.

—Ceniciento-Zim debe ir al baile.

Se dijo serrando sus orgullosos ojos, soñando despierto con la princesa. No tardando ni medio segundo de caer de la nube esponjada, al su horrible madrastra arrebatarle la invitación de sus manos, estando parada detrás de él junto a sus dos loser hijos.

—Claro que no iras niñito fracasado, ¡Tú te quedaras cuidando la choza!.

Le grito en su tan suyo tono atemorizante, que asustaría hasta a los demonios del infierno.

—Pero...

La de canas corto sus palabras con una sanguinaria mirada atreves de sus lentes.

—¡Pero nada! Tú no tienes ropa adecuada para ir. Solo ese par de don nadies tienen ropa para un baile.

Señalo a sus indeseables hijos.

—¿El alto palacio del reino del más alto poder Irken?.

Se pregunto el ojos ámbar.

—Esta es una gran oportunidad de buscar pruebas sobre la secreta conquista mundial que esa raza extraterrestre planea, al igual que alguna confirmación sobre el complot con las otras especies.

Analizo el joven Membrana, pensando en voz alta.

—¡HURRA!, ¡Podre comer mucha comida, bailar con chicas buenotas, y robarles sus celulares y lápices labiales!, ¡SI!.

Grito Gir balanceándose inocentemente. Hasta que un quemante fuego los rodio a ambos, siendo causado por su madre con su delgado cuerpo pareciendo una serpiente.

—¡NO! Ninguno de ustedes hará esas idioteces ¡solo se concentraran en bailar con la princesa!, ¡PARA CASARSE CON ELLA!.

Dib se abrazo de Gir entre el fuego.

—Pero ¡Ella es una alienígena piel verde! Por Júpiter, jamás me casaría con una.

Dijo con firmeza él ojos ámbar, sintiendo que el Uci también lo abrazaba.

—Y yo le mande solicitud al facebook... ¡No me la acepto!.

Grito lloriqueando el pequeño robot de mirada azul mecánica. La voz de su madre vuelta en el sonido del cascabel de una serpiente de desierto los hizo temblar de terror.

—Nada de escusas par de don nadies, mínimo deberán casarse ¡CON UNA CHICA QUE SI SEA ALGUIEN!.

Elevo las llamas junto a su voz, atacando como siempre el autoestima de otros. No les dio lugar de seguir apelando, por que se los llevo arrastrando a su cuarto en busca de los trajes de fiesta, dejando decepcionado y furico al doncello en el piso de abajo.

—¡Estúpida madrastra, estúpidos Dib y Gir!, ¡¿Por que esa larva y tornillo pueden ir al baile y Ceniciento-Zim no?!.

Exclamo levantando los brazos como preguntándole al Ser supremo. Mini-Alce y Mimi intercambiaron miradas acercándose a él.

—Squeak.

El ojos rubís lo vio, entendiendo su chillido.

—Cierto Mini-Alce. Esa asquerosa mujer dijo que Ceniciento-Zim no podía ir al baile por no tener ropa adecuada. Eso significa que si obtuviera de ese tipo, ¡CENICIENTO-ZIM IRIA!.

No se tardo nada en borrarse la sonrisa de zípper en su arrogante rostro, por una fuerte incógnita.

—¿Pero de donde sacaría Ceniciento-Zim ese no mugriento atuendo?.

Y como si hasta el universo estuviera al tanto de su grandeza, la respuesta le callo en su extraordinaria cara.

—¡Vota a la basura esos dos trajes que están muy viejos para tus inútiles medios hermanos!.

Ordeno desde las escaleras la de casi piel amarillenta. El pequeño Irken tomo los dos trajes azul y celeste, en su bella cara.

—¡Squeak!.

Chillo el arma del juicio final cargando sobre él a la letal Mimi, que con su mirada robótica también lucia entusiasmada.

—¡Si Mini-Alce y Mimi!, ¡CENICIENTO-ZIM PODRA IR AL BAILE! Solo debo unir estos estúpidos trajes cociéndolos en uno no feo. ¡Ceniciento-Zim bailara con la princesa!.

Giro varonilmente abrazando las prendas, mientras los androides flotaban a su alrededor. Al fin después de tantos sinsabores una soñadora luz de felicidad asía su squidly-spooch vibra.

Hasta que el doncello recordó que aun le faltaban deberes por realizar. Lamentablemente cuando por fin logro terminarlos era de madrugada, estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera pudo enhebra el hilo en la aguja, terminando por quedarse plenamente dormido sobre la mesa donde dejo extendido los trajes junto a rollos de hilos.

—Squeak.

Le chillo triste Mini-Alce a Mimi, por que su neurótico Amo no iría al baile. Mimi no emitió sonido alguno, en lugar de ello se subió a la mesa y enebro el hilo en la aguja, vio con su carmesí mirada artificial al robot flotante, diciéndole con esa mirada que el hijo de su creador si iría al baile por que ellos lo ayudarían.

—¡SQUEAK!.

Fue la respuesta dada a todos circuitos por el Alce con orejas de ratón, escuchándose una alegre melodía de fondo, acompañada por una letra mágica que decía.

 _~Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, ¡Squeak!~_

Mimi cortaba un trozo de tela a la vez que bailaba al ritmo de los chillidos del canto de su compañero.

 _~Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, ¡Squeak!~_

Mini-Alce cosilla botones sin parar de chillar, balanceándose en el aire, observando discretamente a la letal Uci que iba perfeccionando el traje, no molestándose en esconder el brillo metálico que solo le hacia nacer ella al tenerla cerca.

 _~Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, ¡Squeak!, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, ¡Squeak!~_

Mimi lucho por concentrarse en lo que asía, sentía la analítica mirada del robot al que siempre contemplaba intentando no quebrantar la seriedad de su roja mirada. Debía seguir concentrada en la misión del traje de su Amo, pero esos chillidos descontrolaban su sistema.

 _~Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, ¡Squeak!~_

La mágica melodía propia de cuento bajaba y subía junto a los chillidos, con las telas cortándose y uniéndose, los botones cosiéndose, los detalles puliéndose, los dos robots bailando juntos sin darse cuenta, con la luz de las estrellas entrando por la pequeña ventana de vidrios quebrados en el cuarto de su agotado Amo, el cual se encontraba en el quinto sueño.

 _~Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, ¡Squeak!, Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, ¡Squeak!~_

Mimi no se reprimió en abrazarse de Mini-Alce al haber acabado el traje, él como respuesta floto apegándola a él con ayuda de sus cuernitos de la condenación, escuchándose los últimos pero más altos chillidos al sonar de la melodía.

 _~¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SSSSQQQUUUEEEEAAAAKKKKK!~_

—¡SILENCIO!.

Se dio fin a la melodía con el sonar de un disco rayándose a causa de ese severo grito, dado por el joven doncello de bellos ojos molestos por haber sido despertado por los agudos chillidos retumbando en el sistema auditivo de sus antenas semis-cuadradas.

—¡Les recuerdo que Ceniciento-Zim solo duerme tres horas antes que esa bestia Bitters y los horrendos...!.

Observo como los androides roedores estaban abrazados flotando.

—Larva y tornillo despierten...

Termino de decir abriendo y cerrando un ojo, por que esos robots lo miraban nerviosos como si hubiesen sido descubiertos cometiendo un delito de magnitud. Se separaron en un segundo, limitándose a mostrarle el traje al Irken para no profundizar en el tema.

-Por Irk... es... es...

Decía tomando con sus manos y rubís brillando el traje azul celeste tan bien hecho que parecía nuevo, similar a el que alguna vez escucho eran usados por príncipes.

—¡PERFECTO!.

Completo la oración gozoso por ese gran detalle de sus amados androides, que lo miraban con sus ojos robóticos expresando "Te lo mereces".

Y cuando Ceniciento-Zim se sentía feliz que en este cuento no hubiese un gato gordo que arruinara su añorado traje. La desgracia robótica bañada en un líquido rojo con ojos vueltos del mismo color, entro abriendo de golpe la vieja puerta.

—¡CENICIENTO-ZIM!.

El ojos rubís con los dos androides presentes observaron con sus par de ojos abiertos como platos a Gir con expresión vacía, escurriendo ese dudoso liquido carmesí de su cuerpecito, había hablado con un tono de voz distinto al habitual similar a un grito demoniaco. Tono que cambio al infantil de siempre.

—¡Me llene de salsa de tomate comiendo Taquitos!.

Se abrazo así mismo con ternura.

—Mi horrible madre dijo que me limpies...

Corto sus palabras al ver ese reluciente traje nuevo.

—¡YAY!, ¡Es muy lindo!.

Grito con sus ojos volviendo a su color normal, lanzándose sobre el traje que ensucio con la importuna salsa a la vez que destrozaba sin notarlo con sus alocadas manitas metálicas.

—¡NOOOOO GIR!, ¡ALEJATE DEL TRAJE DE CENICIENTO-ZIM!.

Por más que el pequeño Irken con sus androides orejitas de ratón intentaron detener al Uci defectuoso les fue imposible, acabando el traje hecho añicos lleno de rastros de salsa.

Desapareciendo la pequeña esperanza del doncello en ir al baile. Se lleno de mayor rabia al ver como su malvada madrastra y medios hermanos salieron durante el día a comprar ropa nueva al pueblo, mientras el explotado doncello debía hacer los deberes de ese día con el amargo sinsabor de la imagen de su traje hecho con lealtad por sus robots destrozado.

—Que te diviertas encerrado en la choza toda la noche, Cenizo.

Dijo burlón el ojos ámbar luciendo su nuevo traje azulado, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su madrastra sobre lo de la princesa, no desaprovecharía en burlarse de ese voz gangosa.

—Y yo te etiquetare en las fotos que ¡Publique!.

Agrego el pequeño robot con un trajecito del color de sus ojos, meciéndose con los ojos cerrados y su lengüita salida de lado.

—¡Ríanse y regocíjense en su fría fiesta del mal!, ¡Fría fiesta del mal!, ¡PERO EN ESTA REPULSIVA NOCHE TODO PUEDE PASAR!.

Ni él entendió por que dejo escapar esas palabras de su reseca garganta. Apretó sus puños cuando su temible madrastra les ordeno a sus feos medios hermanos que subieran a la vieja carreta que los transportaría con ayuda del mini-dinosaurio y la vaca de dos cabezas.

—Espero la princesa sea morbosamente-obesa.

Dijo con amargura el poseedor de los más bellos rubís, observo por la ventana la carreta desapareciendo con lentitud, sus androides roedores no supieron que hacer para levantarle el ánimo, así que solo lo acompañaron en silencio al patio donde un árbol viejo reposaba.

Ceniciento-Zim sintió la tierra acariciar sus pies descalzos, un suspiro escapo de sus resecos labios.

—Ceniciento-Zim desea con todo su squidly-spooch ir al baile.

Susurro con suavidad bañado por la noche, serró sus magentas ojos semejantes a los rubís, vibrando sus antenas por una cálida brisa que levemente sacudió su vestimenta de remiendos. Una molesta luz a causa de su intensidad lo hizo abrir bruscamente sus ojos, escuchando a la vez que la luz cegaba su visión una alegre y entusiasmada voz, fastidiando por melosa sus delgadas antenas.

—¡Tu deseo será concedido, amigo!.

—Eh...

 **(Continuara)**

* * *

 _ **jajaja quien sera ese hado madrino jajaja creo que ya todos lo saben XD leamos como termina esta cosa rara de fic pasando a siguiente cap, desde ya gracias por leer lindura.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok que se levante el telon para el segundo acto ~^o^~ gracias por leer linduras.**_

 ** _Saludos a las linduras de colegas que mas admiro, ellos saben exactamente que me refiero a ellos (Sospecho uno de ellos se esta muriendo de la risa XD)_**

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"CENICIENTO-ZIM"**

 **Capitulo 2:**

Balbució el Irken, observando a un chico quizás de la edad de su odiado medio hermano cabezón, pelirrojo con cabellos esponjosos de lo rizado, piel blanca al punto de tener algunas pecas, ojos verdes jade, una peculiar vestimenta de hada color blanca, con pegadas mallas y zapatillas del mismo color, un par de transparentes alas delgadas adoraban su espalda, pero lo que en serio llamaba la atención al doncello e irritaba a más no poder. Era una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa, pintada de oreja a oreja en ese risueño rostro.

—¡¿Quien eres?!.

—Soy yo.

—¡¿Quien eres?!.

—Soy yo.

—¡¿Quien eres?!.

—¡Que soy yo!.

Grito el hado sin borrar su sonrisa en vez de molestarse. Sacudió la delicada varita que lo acompañaba, para silenciar un segundo la bocota de su ahijado... es decir de Ceniciento-Zim.

—Permíteme presentarme joven ¡Amigo!.

Por algun motivo el ojos rubís sintió escalofríos por la mención de esa palabra dicha por una voz tan latosa.

—Soy tu hado madrino Keef, oh padrino si te sientes más cómodo, jajaja.

Rio flotando sobre el árbol viejo del patio, cayendo polvo mágico de sus alas en las resecas ramas cobrando un brillante color verde, volviendo aparecer vibras y frondoso todo el, como lo fue alguna vez.

Los androides y el pequeño Irken observaban impactados el resucitar de ese muerto árbol.

—Me imagino que no sabias que tenias un hado madrino, Ceniciento-Zim.

Dijo el ojos esmeraldas, acercándose al mencionado.

—Pero todas las personas buenas tienen uno... aunque la asociación de hadas dicen que se encuentra algo de maldad dentro de ti... ¡Pero no importa amigo!.

Serró los ojos aun con su sonrisa agitando la varita, dejando en libertad la boca del doncello.

—Se que con la chica ideal esa maldad se borrara, amigo.

—¡No vuelvas a silenciar a Ceniciento-Zim...!, ¿Chica ideal?.

Se pregunto así mismo, viendo el vacío con el agrio pensamiento que mientras él hablaba con un muy afeminado hado, el larva y el tornillo bailaban con la "Dulce" princesa.

—Descuida, solo tú bailaras con ella.

Escucho al pelirrojo decir como si leyera sus pensamientos. Agito en un frágil movimiento su varita con dirección a el ojos rubís, la magia lo abrazo transformando su mísera vestimenta de mozo en un hermoso y esponjoso vestido azul cielo, en conjunto con una bella criara. Los robots intentaron no estallar en un ataque de risa desarmándose por la nueva apariencia de su Amo, pero no podían negar que el vestido le iba bien.

—¡QUE ES ESTO!.

Grito frunciendo el seño furioso, tocando la falda del vestido, agradeciendo al universo que no anduviera cerca Gir oh le terminaría tomando fotos para las redes sociales.

—Uhg. Lo siento amigo. Creo que ese vestido era para la chica talentosa escritora de Perú que me toca ver en media hora.

Agito en lo alto la varita, transformándose ese sexi vestido en un sublime traje de príncipe azul (Pero en este caso rojo rubí) tan soñado que arria a la chica más decente de la Tierra caer rendida en su cam... a sus pies, por lo sensual tipo modelo de revistas de colonias de hombres que se miraba Ceniciento-Zim, con ese traje que daban ganas de arrancárselo.

Sus androides roedores se regocijaban en la sonrisa victoriosa que tenia posada el hijo de su creador en su orgulloso rostro, a causa de su merecido aspecto de importante príncipe oh hasta imponente rey. Sonrisa que se borro al escuchar.

—Ahora solo falta maquillaje y peinado francés.

—¡TONTO!, ¡Deja de confundir a Ceniciento-Zim con la larva Peruana!.

El hado Keef rio por el carácter del joven, quizás necesitaba más amigos, por lo mismo luego lo invitaría a ir juntos al circo.

—Jajaja, perdona amigo. ¡Pasemos al carruaje!.

Apunto a un cerdo de caucho propiedad de Gir tirado en el suelo, el pequeño juguete se lleno de luz creciendo al tamaño de un esférico carruaje, color rosa porcino, un tanto exentico pero lujoso.

—Y necesitaras unos buenos conductores.

El ojos esmeraldas apunto con la varita al par de androides roedores elevándolos, asiendo aparecer sobre sus pequeñas cabezas unos sombreros de chofer ocultando sus par de orejas de ratón.

—El baile aguarda doncello.

La puerta del cerduno carruaje se abrió, dando lugar a que el ojos rubís entrara con un paso arrogante y firme, Mini-Alce y Mimi tomaron su lugar correspondientes de choferes.

—¡Oh, espera amigo!.

El hado madrino Keef se percato que el pequeño Irken tenía sus maltratados pies descalzos. La varita se movió casi por si sola por tal rapidez, cubriendo esos verdes pies con unas finas botas de cristal.

—¡¿Unas repulsivas botas de cristal?! Esa es tu mejor opción para calzado, ¡Estúpido hado!.

Reclamo observando esas botas nada varoniles. Keef respondió sonriente como si en vez de un reclamo haya escuchado un gracias.

—Oh joven Ceniciento-Zim, veo que no sabes que esas botas son la última moda en Europa. Muchos artistas famosos entre las mujeres por galanes las usan.

—¿Así?.

Giro incrédulo sus ojos rubís.

—Menciona alguno.

—Ricky Martin, Justin Bieber, los protagonistas masculinos de las entregas de Crepúsculo.

Ese dato basto para que nuestro singular protagonista adorara sus nuevas botas cristalinas.

—¡Victoria para Ceniciento-Zim!.

Extendió sus brazos dentro del carruaje.

—¡Mini-Alce, Mimi! No perdamos más tiempo, ¡AL BAILE!.

Las ruedas del circular vehículo dieron marcha, transportando a un joven golpeado por la vida con sueños apunto de cumplirse.

La sonrisa del hado madrino Keef se desvaneció, recordando algo de suma importancia.

—¡ESPERA, CENICIENTO-ZIM!, ¡OLVIDE DECIRTE QUE EL HECHIZO DURA HASTA MEDIA NOCHE!.

Jugo con la varita entre sus manos nervioso, con el carruaje fuera de su vista.

—Solo espero me haya escuchado.

* * *

 **~Mientras en el alto palacio del más alto poder~**

Los reyes Rojo y Purpura, echaban la casa por la ventana. La música era exclusiva animada por el DJ más reconocido en la realeza "DJ El cerdo de la pizza" alias dado porque se rumoraba que era gran fanático de la pizza (Seria por su tan no cuidada... figura) nadie conocía su verdadero rostro, solo su eterno disfraz de cerdo morbosamente obeso.

—¡¿Se están divirtiendo en el reino del más alto poder?!.

Pregunto rayando un disco gigante como disfrute para los invitados.

—¡Si!.

Respondían los felices invitados que se movían al son de cumbia, salsa, reggaetón, sandunga, electrónicas, baladas, y clásicas del ayer, puesta por el DJ que saltaba junto con la música, sosteniéndose sus enormes audífonos sobre sus orejas del disfraz, y moviéndose los abundantes kilos de su grasa.

—Las luces están bien, los laser, la nueva maquina de humo, la ambientación perfecta.

Anotaba en una libreta el decorador rubio de lentes vestido impecable. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo, para preparar hasta el más pequeño detalle de la que seria la fiesta del siglo.

—Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado.

Una sonrisa se poso en el vivas rostro de Elliot, cayendo flores de muchos colores elegidas por él del techo del palacio.

—¡Y por eso estoy tan feliz!, ¡SI!.

Abrazo su libertad, serrando sus poéticos ojos azules, creciendo por segundo su risueña sonrisa, saltando entre nubes imaginarias de algodón de azúcar, dirigiéndose a revisar el resto de detalles.

—¡Que fiesta! No recuerdo la última vez que celebramos así.

Decía el rey Purpura saciándose de donas rellenas del banquete real, preparado exclusivamente por su panadera-repostera.

—Jamás tendré suficiente de ese rellene. Gretchen guárdame veinte para más tarde.

Le ordeno a la chica de brackets y ojos soñadores, vestida con un vestido naranja humilde pero elegante para la ocasión.

—Si... su alteza.

Asistió con respecto, jugando con una de sus tres coletas que aprisionaban sus cabellos purpuras.

—Rojo creo que hasta el rey presidente humano anda por la pista de baile, bailando el ultimo éxito de Wisin sin Yandel, y... ¿Rojo?.

Medio sacudió uno de sus hombros con una mano por notar que no lo oía.

—¿Ah?.

—¿Sucede algo Rojo? Estas demasiado distraído.

El mirada carmesí se sentó en su alto trono, sin quitar la vista de su altanera preocupación.

—Es nuestra sobrina. No veo a esa niñita rica interesada en ninguno de los jóvenes que la invitan a bailar.

Apoyo su mentón en una de sus manos frustrado.

—Es más. Va noqueando a quince que intentaron tomarle la mano.

Purpura también paso a sentarse en su trono al lado de el de su hermano. Observando lo hermosa pero a la vez indomable que se veía la bella princesa, con el más perfecto de los vestidos mandado hacer para uno de estos momentos, pequeñas joyas claras adornaban cada borde morado del vestido, la princesa amaba tanto ese color que todas sus vestimentas eran del mismo, una gema altanera como su mirada reposaba en el pecho de tal soberano atuendo, su delgada corona entre sus rizadas antenas brillaba resplandeciente esta noche. Pero su rostro en lugar de mostrar la alegría de una joven mujer que conocería esa noche su gran amor, solo decía fastidio, al igual que el de su gótica asistente a su lado.

—Quizás... aun no se hace presente el joven del que se enamorara a primera vista.

—¡Por los altos reyes caídos Purpura! Eso de enamorarse a primera vista es un chicle de las novelas Mexicanas que vez por cable.

Dijo parándose exaltado de su trono.

—Ni que alguien en la vida real pudiera enamorarse con girar la cabeza y quedar prendado por alguien...

Se quedo sin palabras por girar la cabeza y ver de lejos a una mujer tan espeluznante, que no supo por que le pareció fascinante.

—Y ahora que vez...

También el ojos Purpuras voltio su glorioso rostro en esa dirección parándose del trono, quedando igual de cautivado por la imponente y horrenda mujer de canas.

—¡HORROROSAMENTE-HERMOSA!.

Gritaron ambos al unisonó, corriendo donde la de singular ¿Belleza? Bitters, la cual les gruño rabiosa a ese par que juraba convertirla en su reina. En parte era su culpa por llevar un vestido de viuda, un centímetro arriba de los tobillos, con una vestimenta tan provocativa cualquier hombre se enloquecería.

Mientras que los altos reyes asían uso de miles de persuasiones para conquistar en vano a la casi piel amarillenta. La princesa resoplaba hastiada, no solo habían pretendientes más idiotas que los príncipes que pidieron su mano, no solo se sentía incomoda por que ese vestido era más pegado en su abdomen que los demás evitándole el respirar bien, no solo quería que todos se largaran oh murieran lentamente por que ningún aborigen masculino llamaba en lo mínimo su atención, sino que también tenia que escuchar una especie de interrogatorio tonto de parte de un chico terriblemente cabezón.

—Y cuando empieza oficialmente su conquista en el planeta con las otras especies aliadas, ¿Eh, eh, eh, EH?.

La de mirada altanera sintió la vena de su frente punzar.

—¿Que sucede princesa?, ¿Acaso sus tíos le negaron el habla por que soltaría demasiada información comprometedora?.

Dib apretó el vaso de ponche que tenia en una mano.

—¡Por Venus princesa!, ¡Diga algo!.

Tak se cruzo de brazos indiferente.

—Tu cabeza es del tamaño de un hipopótamo y un elefante juntos.

Dijo secamente, asiendo que el de cabellos negros se enfureciera.

—¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZON!, ¡¿Porque todos lo insinúan oh dicen?!.

—¡PORQUE ES CIERTO!.

Canto el Uci ojos azules mecánicos, tomándoles un selfis con su celular avanzando, apareciendo en medio de ellos de un segundo a otro.

—No ayudes tanto Gir.

El mencionado jalo el vestido de la princesa emocionado.

—Nuestra si fea-madre dice que como tú no bailas con la princesa por hablar incoherencias estúpidas, ¡Yo podía bailar con ella!, ¡HURRA!.

La de mirada altanera estaba a punto de descuartizar a ese par de latosos, con su escasa paciencia terminada.

Pero un segundo antes las puertas se abrieron, entrando con orgulloso paso militar un joven que parecía ser un importante príncipe, con vestimenta del mismo color de sus ojos. ¡Esos benditos ojos rojos! Que parecían un par de brillantes rubís, por ser arrogantes a la vez que sorprendentes.

Tak no era la única que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, sino que todos los presentes se encontraban de igual manera. El DJ quito la cumbia del Garrobero que tenia sonando, cambiándola por la canción "Bésame la boca" de "Ricardo Montaner" (Sabemos que esto no es "La fea más bella" pero la canción es perfecta).

Ese príncipe era tan bello (A pesar de esas... botas) que cada doncella cerca de donde él pasaba se desmayaba, hasta un par de hombres finos. Ceniciento-Zim se sentía tan cómodo con todas las miradas sobre él, por que el siendo el mejor merecía que cada inferior ser lo alabara.

Los ojos altaneros de la princesa Tak brillaban más que las luces y los laser de la fiesta, no supo ni en que momento tomo de su cabezota al ojos ámbar lanzándolo sin darse cuenta con fuerza sobre la panadera-repostera real que estaba a varios metros de ella, ni cuando tomo al Uci defectuoso y se lo tiro en la cara a su sombría asistente de cabellos purpuras, para darse paso de caminar entre la multitud que le dio espacio acercándose hipnotizada al ojos rubís, pavoneándose altanera.

Lo único malo que el despistado (Tonto) no había notado a la princesa por estar concentrado en como todas las personas lo admiraban por su grandeza, además que una cercana maquina de golosinas llamo su atención. Se dirigió a ella cortando los pasos de la furiosa princesa a medio camino, metió una moneda de un dólar en la maquina y selecciono una golosina de vainilla con maní. Moneda que la maquina le robo descaradamente, encolerizando al supuesto príncipe de cuento.

—¡Te maldigo maquina ladrona!, ¡TE MALDIGO!, ¡¿Como te atreves a robarle a Ceniciento-Zim!, ¡Pero te destruiré!, ¡Juro que te destruiré!.

Golpeo la maquina con su mano enguantada. Se disponía cumplir con lo dicho, cuando una brusca mano lo sujeto del cuello apretándolo con rabia, volteándolo para toparse con una fiera mirada furiosa, de parte de unas altaneras joyas moradas.

—Que sea la ultima vez que me ignoras, ¡Tarado!.

Ceniciento-Zim sintió sus antenas al igual que su squidly-spooch vibra por el exquisito tono de esa voz. Una magia mayor a la de una varita mágica se dio lugar por ese par de joyas de diferente colores conectadas.

Pero esa no-frágil princesa le acababa de ordenar algo a él que hoy era más que un inferior príncipe, ¡¿Que se creía para hablarle así a él y su grandeza?!. Ya mucho tenia con sus horripilantes madrasta y medios hermanos.

—¡SUCIFIENTE!.

Se soltó de su agarre.

—¡¿Como te atreves a insultar a Ceniciento-Zim?!, ¡SUCIA PRINCESA!.

—¡Me atrevo porque ignórate que caminaba donde ti!, ¡ESCORIA DE CUARTA!.

Grito a su mismo nivel, cautivantemente retadora.

—¡MIENTES!, ¡MIENTESSS!, ¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS DE TU SUCIA BOCA CON BRILLO LABIAL!.

—¡NOOOO MIENTO!, ¡TONTO!.

Por milagro no se quebraron todas las ventanas del palacio por esos gritos que bien competirían para una opera.

—¡SI LO HACES BESTIA PRINCESA!.

—¡IDIOTA!.

Ninguno se percato que todos en el salón los observaban, solo sentían un cosquilleo mutuo en su único órgano, no importándoles lo infantil que era esa discusión.

Tak corto los gritos tomando de las muñecas con brusquedad al doncello, prácticamente llevándolo arrastras a la pista de baile, podía ser un idiota histérico pero algo que no supo explicarse ese dueño del par de rubís la tenia atrapada. El fingió molestarse cuando ella lo abrazo en un suave baile pegado, él también estaba atrapado por esos ojos morados, sintiéndose por primera vez en su existencia feliz.

Así trascurrió el baile. Bitters esquivando a los altos reyes que en vez de atrayentes le parecían estúpidos e inútiles, nada se supo de ella el resto de la noche después de toparse con el cara pulida por ángeles del decorador Elliot.

Gir no despegándose ni un segundo de la gótica asistente real, diciéndole una y otra vez que era linda, tomándole cientos de fotos para su red social, es un misterio sin resolver como la convencio para bailar con él, y luego pedirle al DJ que les autografiara un par de discos que él arrojo a la multitud y gracias a Gir que casi descuartiza a un par de personas pudo obtener alguno para su nena.

Dib disculpándose mil veces con la chica de ojos soñadores y tres coletas a la que le callo encima sonrojándose igual que ella al instante, hablando horas del procedimiento de como hacer pan y postres, el ojos ámbar juraba que el pan hecho por esas cálidas manos de Gretchen debía tener una situación paranormal para saber tan bien, olvidando así que debía ir a investigar por el palacio.

Mientras Ceniciento-Zim bailaba guiado por la princesa Tak durante canciones que no daban fin, sin decirse una palabra por no romper el momento. Hasta que la ojos morados se detuvo perdiéndose en la mirada del doncello. Ceniciento-Zim sabía lo que significaba, el momento perfecto de su primer beso.

Todo era soñado, en ese momento con atmosfera mágica de fiesta de la realeza, las luces jugando con los rayos laser, las flores de mil colores cayendo del techo, la maquina de humo decorando su escena, esa sensación tan única de estar rodeados de personas pero sentir que los dos estaban en conveniente soledad.

Pero todo dejo de ser tan mágico cuando el DJ El cerdo de la pizza acabo con el bloque de canciones románticas pasando a pedidos, escuchándose en todo el palacio el gran éxito mundial "Gangnam style".

 _Oppan Gangnam style  
Gangnam style_

 _Najeneun dasarowun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjaneui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok ittneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon shimjangi ddeugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon ittneun yeoja_

—¡¿QUE?!.

 _Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ddasarowun geureon sanai  
Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyat ddaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai_

 _Aremdawo sarangseurowo  
Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseurowo  
Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka_

Exclamo el Ceniciento-Zim, viendo a la multitud hacer el baile del caballo.

 _Oppan Gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style  
Ehh sexy lady, oh, oh  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

—¡¿Esa ridicula y estupida canción sera la de nuestro primer beso?!. Amenos hubieran puesto la más reciente.

 _Jeongsokhae boijiman nol ddaen noneun yeoja  
Iddaeda shipeumyeon mukkeottdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeottjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gangjakjeogin yeoja_

 _Naneun sanai  
Jeonjanha boijiman nol ddaen noneun sanai  
Ddaega dweimyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultung han sanai  
Geureon sanai_

 _Aremdawo sarangseurowo  
Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo wey_

 _Areumdawo sarangseurowo  
Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka_

Dijo moviendo brusco sus antenas por rechazo a ese existo musical. Olvido su enojo por el hecho de que la princesa Tak lo abrazo más a ella, asercando amenazante su rostro al suyo, con sus ojos lentamente serrandose.

 _Oppan Gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style  
Ehh sexy lady, oh, oh  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Dejo de tomarle importancia a esa repudiada música por estar justo a un centímetro de rosar sus labios con los de la princesa en un ansiado beso.

 **DING DONG.**

Sonaron las campanas anunciando las doce, junto a un ¡SQUEAK!.

Ese chillido y las campanas a pesar de no haber alcanzado a oír a su hado madrino, le avisaron a el ojos rubís que debía marcharse.

—Ceniciento-Zim debe irse.

Casi lo susurro, apartándose sin previo aviso de la ojos morados, corriendo en busca de la salida.

—¿Eh...?

Balbució la de mirada altanera abriendo con rudeza sus ojos, viendo a ese bello pero idiota doncello desaparecer entre la multitud.

—¡Espera doncello Tarado!, ¡No puedes irte aun no te presento a mis tíos!.

Lo siguió empujando a todos a su paso, corriendo a una velocidad que la hizo alcanzarlo antes de bajar las gradas reales del palacio, no pensó nada arrojándose sobre él como una fierra después de asechar a su escurridiza presa, cayendo dolorosamente ambos por esas altas gradas gracias al impacto.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡ERA NECESARIO QUE HISIERAS ESO!, ¡SUCIA PRINCESA TAK!.

Grito con impotencia por estar sometido debajo el dominante cuerpo de la de mirada altanera, con su espalda pegada en el duro suelo, sujetándolo de las muñecas al punto de sentir la presión de grilletes demandantes evitando su huida.

—Si era necesario.

Le sonrió con garbo inclinándose a su rostro, hipnotizándolo con el aroma de su aliento cercano.

—Por nada te dejaría irte así, ojos de rubís.

No espero más uniendo sin permiso sus altaneros labios sobre los suyos, dando lugar a un beso que el doncello no se reprimió en corresponder, perdiéndose en un dulce sabor, escasos segundos antes de escucharse a un nivel más alto.

¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!, ¡SQUEAK!

Esos chillidos desesperados avisaban que algo malo pasaría si el doncelllo no se iba. Por una vez se odio a si mismo que es tan sorprendente, por aprovechar que Tak suavizaba el agarre de sus muñecas ida en el beso. La arrojo lejos de él y sin más corrió a como podía con el dolor de esa caída, el fortuno carruaje porcino se hizo presente con las puertas abiertas, Ceniciento-Zim salto dentro de él.

La princesa Tak se puso de pie apretando sus puños furica, gritando con dirección por donde escapaba el carruaje.

—¡TE ODIO!.

Estaba tan furiosa, como se atrevía ese desconocido atraparla al punto de hacer latir su squidly-spooch, y alejarse de ella tan gaymente.

Subio frustrada los escalones pensando tantos planes de destrucción por su mal humor, cuando algo llamo su atención.

—¿Una bota de cristal?...

Recogió con sus manos enguantadas ese fino calzado, que en toda la noche no se había fijado lo llevaba su doncello. Una muy única sonrisa se poso en su rostro luciendo su sensual lunar.

—Te encontrare.

Susurro al viento que acaricio sus antenas, opacando el brillo de las estrellas el nuevo de sus ojos.

* * *

A la mitad del camino el carruaje se desvaneció volviendo hacer un juguete de caucho, a la vez que los sombreros de choferes de los androides desaparecían, junto al traje del pequeño Irken regresando su ropa de remiendos, solo quedando la bota que seguía con él. La cargo entre sus brazos como la mayor bendita prueba que esa noche con la princesa fue una realidad.

* * *

 **~En el siguiente día~**

Como todos en la choza tenían resaca de fiesta (Hasta el mini-dinosaurio y la vaca de dos cabezas) el único que fue levantado de madrugada habiendo dormido un par de horas fue el explotado Ceniciento-Zim, ocupándose de los deberes de ese día con sus androides roedores. Estaba tan concentrado quitando manchas de grasa de la cocina que no escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

—¡Quien diablos es!.

Grito una desalineada Bitters desgreñada en camisón negro arrastrando al suelo.

—Mi leidy, hoy luce aun más hermosa que ayer.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hoy es aun más omnisciente que ayer.

Declararon ambos reyes del reino del más alto poder con amplias sonrisas, frente a la puerta de la choza que por desgracia Bitters abrió.

—¡Que se suponen que hacen aquí!.

Fuego y un aura de veneno la rodio, ya había sido demasiado convivir con ese insoportable par real anoche para ahora estar lidiando con ellos a plena mañana.

Una tercera presencia se hizo campo entre los reyes para entrar a la choza.

—Buen día señora. Andamos de vivienda en vivienda a causa de...

La princesa reprimió una expresión de asco por ver esa mujer que sobrepasaba la descripción en el diccionario de fea. Sacudió su cabeza y continúo con lo dicho.

—Es un decreto real que al joven que le quede esta nada varonil bota de cristal, se convertirá en mi esposo.

La anciana se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Por que?.

Pregunto levantando una ceja en plena seriedad.

—Por que a noche baile con un idiota doncello que me enamoro en un par de horas, y como él la usaba estoy segura que lo encontrare por este medio.

—Que estupidez.

Escupió las palabras la de canas. La vena de la frente de Tak salto adornando su expresión molesta, no entendía por que sus tíos babeaban por ese horrible ser.

—¿Vive algún joven con usted, un nieto oh bisnieto?.

Dijo sonriendo en sus adentro por un gruñido ofendido escapando de la garganta de Bitters.

—Mis hijos. Esperen aquí.

Subió las escaleras como una veloz sombra. Se escucharon desde la sala los gritos de la segunda planta.

—¡Arréglense rápido par de don nadies!, ¡LES TIENE QUE QUEDAR ESA AFEMINADA BOTA A UNO DE LOS DOS!.

—¡Pero yo no me quiero casar con una extraterrestre!, ¡Ayer conocí a la chica más cálida del planeta!.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero!, ¡Ayer conocí a una chica que ama la pizza y vuele mejor que los cachorritos!, ¡YA PUBLIQUE EN EL FACEBOOK QUE TENEMOS UNA RELACIÓN!.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡BAJEN AHORAAAAAAAA!.

Los tres Irkens hicieron como sino habían escuchado nada, por temor de una docena de golpes seguida después de los últimos gritos.

A los segundos la madrastra piel amarillenta bajo con sus dos hijos arreglados con apuro, y su par de ojos moreteados (Hasta los de Gir).

—¡Rápido pruébenles la gay bota!.

Tak giro los ojos. A simple vista la bota no les quedaba a esos dos, más que los medio vio la otra noche con su asistente y la panadera-repostera real. Pero como así estaba decretado, paso a probárselas en lo que sus tíos fallaban en su escalofriante conquista.

—Tus pies son muy pequeños.

Le dijo la Irken al Uci que lloraba como infante a causa de los golpes en sus ojos mecánicos, después de probarle el fino calzado.

—Tus pies son muy humanos.

Le dijo al chico de la enorme cabeza después de probarle en vano dicha bota.

—Ni idea de por que será.

Le respondió sarcástico, cruzado de brazos el ojos ámbar.

—No vive otro doncello en esta choza, señora.

Le pregunto a la mujer que ignoraba los halagos de sus tíos.

—No.

Respondió secamente. Entrando en ese momento el forzoso mozo a la sala, lleno de mugre de la cocina, junto a sus fieles asistentes.

—La cocina ya esta limpia mad...

No pudo terminar de hablar impactado a la vez que feliz, descubriendo con su mirada a la princesa de la que se enamoro en pocas horas en su sala con los altos reyes.

Antes que Tak dijera algo viendo fijamente al Irken, Bitters se puso frente de él intentando cubrirlo.

—¡Él no es nadie para que le prueben la afeminada bota! Si ni siquiera estuvo en el inútil baile.

Tak no le respondió teniendo claros en su mente esos bellos ojos. Se limito a jalar a el doncello donde ella, y empujarlo a sentarse en un banquito para probarle la bota de cristal. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron sorprendidos ya que esa singular bota le quedo exacta a ese ojos rubís.

—Eras tu, ¿Cierto?.

Le pregunto perdiendo su altanera mirada morada en esos egocéntricos rubís. Ceniciento-Zim asistió y saco la otra cristalina bota de su viejo delantal rosa con corazoncitos, pasándose a ponérsela en su otro pie descalzo.

Se escucho la melosa risita del hado madrino Keef, mas solo se vio un polvo mágico caer sobre el doncello desapareciendo su pobre atuendo, cambiando por el exquisito traje del color de sus rubis.

Un quejido nació de los labios del pequeño Irken por un obsequiado fuerte golpe en su estomago a puño serrado, de parte de la altanera princesa.

—¡Eso fue por la forma en la que te fuiste ayer!, ¡TARADO!.

Dicho eso le arranco el denigrante delantal y cargo entre sus brazos saliendo por la puerta tipo recién casados, acariciando su rostro con el suyo, y él sonriendo a pesar del dolor del golpe.

Los medios hermanos del ex esclavo de la choza salieron a ver sonriendo como el de la voz gangosa entraba al carruaje con su futura esposa. La sonrisa no era por él sino por que ellos quedaban libre de la macabra idea de su madre en casarlos con quien no amaban y lo podrían hacer con sus amadas. Las cuales bajaron corriendo intentando no tropezarse con lo largo de sus vestidos de otro carruaje, una por que escucho que se dirigían a ese humilde hogar, y la otra por que siempre acompaña a la princesa (Se dijo ella).

La ojos soñadores de Gretchen abrazo a el de la obsesiva mirada ambarina mientras el le correspondía, en cambio Gir fue el que abrazo a la indiferente Gazlene y ella no respondió su gesto pero extrañamente no se negó al contacto.

—Ahora jamás dejaran de ser don nadies.

Dijo para si Bitters, viendo por la ventana de antiguas costinas a sus hijos felices con jóvenes que no eran las princesas con las que ella pensaba debían estar, pero si esa era su decisión y se sentían tan poca cosa para no aspirar a más, lo debía de respectar. Su seño se frunció en aumento sintiendo a sus fastidios reales acercarse condescendientes a ella.

—Pero usted puede ser una poderosa reina.

Dijo el alteza Rojo.

—Si acepta nuestra propuesta de matrimonio.

Agrego su alteza Purpura. Las sonrisas de ambos se borraron al ver bajar de las escaleras a el que era su decorador real, con bata color lila y rulos amarillos en su dorada cabeza.

—Bittersita, ¿No volverás a la cama?.

Bitters les dio la espalda a las altas majestades, dirigiéndose junto a su ahora novio (?) Elliot.

—Me atraen más jóvenes.

Les dio como simple respuesta, asiéndolos salir llorando de la choza con dirección a su carruaje. Amenos la futura llegada de su sobrino-nieto los consolaría.

Mini-Alce y Mimi entraron muy juntos al carruaje donde se encontraba su Amo, dispuestos a partir pero una voz conocida para ellos y el doncello se hizo presente.

—¡HIJO!.

El ojos rubís asomo su cabeza por la ventana, abriendo sus ojos como platos por ver a su padre vestido humildemente con una vieja bufanda blanca cubriendo sus labios, corriendo así a el vehículo que empezaba a moverse jalado por caballos blancos.

—¡Vine aclararte que no te abandone!.

—¡Pero escápate con la sucia bibliotecaria melena larga!.

Reclamo el Irken, moviéndose sus antenas por el viento.

—¡Cierto!, ¡Pero cuando volví por ti para que te fueras con nosotros, Bitters me golpeo con una roca tan fuerte la cabeza que me hizo perder la memoria años!.

Ceniciento-Zim abrió y cerro más un ojo.

—¡Eso se escucha muy rebuscado y simple!.

Le sonrió serrando sus hermosos ojos a su padre, que ya no soportaba seguirle el paso al carruaje.

—¡Pero como esto ya termino acepto la ridícula explicación!, ¡ADIOS REPULSIVO PADRE-HUMANO!.

Se despidió sacando la mano por la ventana, estando Mimi también despidiéndose con su letal manita, y Mini-Alce con chillidos de felicidad.

—¡Adiós normalmente con aires extranjeros hijo mío!, ¡Que seas muy feliz!.

Se despidió el buen profesor Membrana, disponiéndose a volver a su casa donde la joven mujer con la que escapo años atrás lo esperaba.

—Ah... Ceniciento-Zim. Tu padre no se parece en nada a ti.

Soltó con seriedad la fémina.

—¡MIENTES! Él y yo somos igualitos.

Sonrió creyéndose solo él mismo lo dicho.

—Como digas.

Tak tomo la mano de su puerco amor ganando una sonrisa arrogante de él, observándola con atención.

—Mis tíos afirman que la conquista mundial con los pies grandes, yetis, saibor, y demás creaturas místicas, se realizara el "Uno de julio" conquistando las mentes humanas.

El ojos rubís apretó su mano deleitándose en su perversa sonrisa.

—La bestia pie grande instructor del gimnasio del pueblo se lo comunico a Ceniciento-Zim hace meses, mientras usaba la banda reductiva. La Tierra es nuestra.

Ambos se echaron a reír de manera malévola terminando sus carcajadas en un beso de cómplices. Siendo desde ese día felices por siempre.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Aviso que vendo de ese tipo de botas marca "L.S" jajaja okno.**_

 _ **Y Mali ¡Te reto a que bailemos el baile del caballo con ya sabes quienes, jajaja aunque ay yo llevaria las de perder con esa pareja XD (Estate a tenta que el hado madrino Keef llegara a tu casa en media hora)**_

 _ **Supongo que no es necesario que aclare que pasara el "Uno de Julio" ni tampoco decir nada de esa tan famosa cancion exito mundial jajaja muy romantico y mas de alguno que este leyendo la bailo oh vio a alguien bailarla con la musica en el alma XD**_

 _ **Espero les haya agradado esta locura amantes del ZaTr (Resaltando que mis animos no andan para los dos generos del fic pero helo aqui)**_

 ** _Ahora debo concentrame en el cap de "Tu amor mi desgracia" , pero antes aprobecho para agradecer a quienes han leido otros fics mios:_**

 ** _ ** _Asado: obra maestra a tu coleccion? *o* me honran tus palabras y te aviso que tu fic ya esta en pronceso._**_**

 ** _ ** _Lokaloca: Gracias por leer y comentar los otros fics lindura n.n y con lo del triangulo de Ax, Tak, Zim jajaja eso seria adelantar el fin del mundo XD y aun nos queda mucho por vivir. Y sobre "Tiempos desesperados" tu atenta lindura ~^o^~._**_**

 _ **ValenInsaurralde: Ah asi que eso tenia tu computadora, deseo ya este bien del todo y gracias por leer el otro fic lindura.**_

 _ **ILoveGaMr: Gracias por leer el otro fic lindura, me agrada tu idea del Gender bender 7u7 aunque te admito que no tenia ni idea de que era XD.**_

 _ **Whatsername: ¡Hayyy lindura! Gracias por leer el fic de las Anti-Hadas *w* y esa otra cancion tambien esta genial *u* por cierto tengo una amiga colega llamada "Distroyer" la cual escribe fics de Gorillaz, te la recomiendo por que crea obras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**_


End file.
